


Sway on the Seas

by TheAzureFox



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzles & Dragons X (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I might expand on this idea might not, not really romance but if you squint maybe, shortfic, takes place technically during episode 17, where Ace and Lance first team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Ace is forced on a mission with Lance. It's not at all pleasant.





	Sway on the Seas

**Author's Note:**

> A short Pazudora Cross fanfic I wrote just before episode 17 aired with some concepts I would have actually liked to see in the actual episode.

The ship rocks back and forth, idle over the waves of the sea. It’s a calm vessel, one that moves in small, barely noticeable increments. Ace leans over the deck, captivated by the sea and its shimmering waves. Tamazo is beside him, curious and intrigued but not nearly as interested as Ace is.

Lance, however, has no time for mundane pleasures. The boy is stiff, impatient and raring to go. Ace has known the boy was driven by his missions but he feels a bit insulted with how Lance seems to consider their idle time as “wasteful”. They were partners, teamed up together by the cruelty of fate’s hand. Lance made it very clear that he didn’t want to work with Ace, carrying a sense of arrogance in the words “don’t get in my way”. He refused to work with Ace but, under the code of conduct given to him by the Guild, he hovered by Ace’s side with the desperation to leave and take flight.

The job was simple. Find the illegal Egg Drop traffickers and bring them to justice...or, so Garnet told him. And, they had found them, those pirates with the tenacity to enslave monsters for the purpose of cruel fighters. Lance had been furious that a Dragonoid was among the mix, sullying the name of purity that the Dragonoids should hold. Ace, meanwhile, concerned himself with how to take down the operation. Ouka’s Egg Drop was tucked into his D-Gear, ready to emerge should trouble take ahold of them.

However, somehow, one way or another, Ace had already agreed to an idea drafted by Lance. They were teammates, Lance had admitted, and he should do his part in the mission.

Distraction. He. Was. Dis. tract. ion.

Great, thank you _so much_ for your faith, Lance. Really. There’s so much trust between them, _so much._

When this was all over, he was going to tell Garnet that there was no way that he would ever, _ever_ work with Lance again. Guild or not, he wasn’t going to work with someone who wouldn’t consider his potential.

He didn’t know why Lance held disapproval towards him, mocking him and belittling him for every wrong move. He was still new, still learning, and Lance made sure to remind him of it at every step. If Ace didn’t know better, he suspected Lance held a grudge against him.

Stupid Garnet. He really never should’ve gone into that haunted mansion. Maybe then he would have avoided to work with this stupid, arrogant, stuck-up jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best piece for this series but I guess it's a starter piece. I have one other fanfic for this fandom already completed and then the rest are just unfinished works I need to polish up. I'll probs try to post the other fanfic tomorrow but it's already up on my Tumblr for those curious.


End file.
